A Usurpadora
by Ni Hyuuga
Summary: Hinata, uma garota com sérios problemas financeiros, tem o seu caminho cruzado com o da rica e mimada Sakura, que, impressionada com a semelhança de ambas, faz-lhe uma proposta tentadora, onde Hinata se vê livre de sua vida miserável. O problema é quando, após aceitar a proposta, Hinata se envolve com Sasuke, marido de Sakura, e as coisas, então, já não saem mais conforme planejado
1. Chapter 1

_**Sinopse completa: Hinata, uma garota do interior da Inglaterra, com sérios problemas financeiros, acaba por se aventurar em um cruzeiro, ao qual conseguiu um emprego como camareira, e, lá, seu caminho se cruza com o da rica e mimada Sakura, que, impressionada com a semelhança física de ambas, acaba por lhe fazer uma proposta, oferecendo-lhe uma grande quantia, que acabaria com todos os problemas financeiros que enfrentava. Ela, então, aceita e acaba por entrar em um mundo totalmente desconhecido por si, onde não é permitido se envolver emocionalmente, porém, que se torna algo praticamente impossível quando conhece Sasuke, marido de Sakura, um homem sério e desacreditado na bondade humana que, por ela, vê seu mundo mudar. Só não esperava que, a tão temida mudança, fosse algo tão adoravelmente bom.**_

* * *

_**Shippers: SasuHina, SasuSaku, NaruHina, NaruSaku, ItaHina, ItaSaku, NejiTen**_

_******Gêneros: **Ação, Amizade, Angst, Aventura, Comédia, Drama, Ecchi, Hentai, Humor Negro, Mistério, Romance, Suspense, Tragédia, Universo Alternativo  
_

_******Avisos: **Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Violência_

_**Disclaimer: Os personagens de Naruto não nos pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.  
Essa fanfic é baseada na novela mexicana A Usurpadora, porém não um relato fiel da mesma, e sim com alguns pontos baseados na trama.**_

* * *

_**N/A: Yo minna!  
Essa é a primeira fic que faço em parceria com alguém e estou super empolgada ^-^ Então, as atualizações da fic acontecerá de acordo com a autora (eu, ou a Miaka Urameshi) que o fará, e para melhor entendimento, eu farei todos os capítulos ímpares da fic, ou seja, o trailer, e depois o primeiro capítulo, e daí por diante. As minhas atualizações acontecerão em um intervalo muito grande e, geralmente, aos finais de semana.  
Agora, os capítulos pares, como o prólogo, o segundo capítulo e, por aí vai, serão escritos pela Mia-chan, ao qual serão postados regularmente.**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

* * *

**Eram de mundos diferentes...**

__ Ah, senhora... Precisa de algo? _ Timidamente, a garota, da sala, perguntou._

__ Apenas não quero ser incomodada! _ Respondeu grossamente, de seu quarto._

**Mas tinham algo em comum...**

__ Você é tão... Parecida comigo! _ Disse admirada, quando os orbes perolados pousaram, pela primeira vez, sobre o rosto da mulher arrogante à sua frente._

__ Realmente... Acho que... Poderíamos usar disso, não?_

**E, esse "algo" em comum, só serviu para lhes mostrar o quanto uma precisava da outra...**

__ Você se passará por mim, tirando-me do inferno que é aquela família, e ganhará a quantia combinada, para sair da pobreza... Justo, não? _ Disse arrogantemente, não demonstrando verdadeiro interesse em tudo aquilo, porém, em seu interior, era o que mais queria. _ E, então... _ Abaixou o olhar malicioso e altivo, pousando na frágil figura a sua frente. _ Aceita a proposta?_

__ E-eu... Eu aceito a sua proposta._

**Então, os planos começaram a serem traçados...**

__ O nome do meu marido é Sasuke, e ele é bem... Digamos... Ele é um Worckaholic¹. Também é muito sério, e, na maioria das vezes, não demonstra emoção alguma. É complicado lidar com ele... _ Sentou-se elegantemente, observando Hinata anotar tudo o que falava, rapidamente. _ Ele é bem esperto, então, se der algum deslize, é bem capaz dele sacar tudo! Ah, um conselho... _ Apertou os olhos e olhou arrogantemente para a menina. _ Não se apaixone por ele! Não que eu me preocupe com isso, já que há uma notável diferença entre nós duas, seria algo praticamente impossível ele se envolver com você, mas... Ele não é homem de uma mulher só, se é que me entende... Além disso, não temos um envolvimento sexual há muito tempo. _ Completou amarga._

_Hinata arregalou os olhos! Valeria mesmo a pena o que fazia? Ah, não era hora para incertezas. Enquanto estava lá, havia alguém que precisava de si, só tendo a ela a quem recorrer._

**E enquanto uma aproveitava o seu próprio mundo...**

__ Ah, o próximo lugar que quero ir? Hum, deixo que escolha, querido... _ Aninhou-se provocativamente no peito desnudo do amante._

__ Que tal... Veneza? _ Naruto sugeriu, abraçando possessivamente a cintura da mulher enrolada em si._

**A outra adentrava o desconhecido...**

__ Mamãe, você voltou! _ Mei correu para os braços da mãe, abraçando-a com saudade._

_Hinata abraçou a criança desajeitadamente, sentindo-se uma intrusa em tudo aquilo e péssima por estar enganando uma menininha tão adorável._

**Mas nem sempre o desconhecido é o tão temido que todos pensam...**

__ Você voltou cedo, Sakura. _ Hinata pulou de susto ao escutar a voz rouca tão perto de si. Ah, e o cheiro másculo e amadeirado então? Deixou-a desnorteada. _ E está tão diferente..._

__ E-eu... Eu acabei mudando o v-visual! _ Respondeu meio nervosa e, ainda, um pouco desnorteada._

__ Sendo sincero... _ Aproximou-se da esposa, pegando-a agilmente pela cintura, empurrando-a contra a parede, prensando seu corpo no dela. _ Eu adorei. _ Disse sedutor, logo tomando s lábios da mesma em um beijo sôfrego._

**E nem sempre tudo sai conforme o planejado...**

"_Não acredito que estou me apaixonando por ele! Meu Deus... Ela disse pra mim não me apaixonar e... Ah! Não foi, realmente, uma boa ideia eu ter entrado nisso." Pensou exasperada._

**Então, uma certa desconfiança começa...**

__ A Sakura que eu conheço nunca trataria os filhos dessa forma... _ Sasuke disse, coçando o queixo, pensativo, notando a esposa ficar rígida a sua frente. _ Muito estranho isso..._

**E a máscara começa a cair...**

__ Você nos enganou! Eu não acredito nisso... _ Chiyo exclama decepcionada._

__ Não pelo motivo que a senhora está pensando..._

**Revelações...**

__ Então, por quê?_

__ Por que... Porque eu... _

**Atração...**

__ Certamente, você é bem mais sexy do que a Sakura que estou acostumado..._

__ Não d-diga uma coisa dessas... _

**Adultério...**

__ Você, realmente, não sabe quem eu sou? _ Itachi indaga sedutoramente, prensando seu corpo fortemente no da morena a sua frente._

__ N-não, s-senhor. _ Hinata, por mais que soubesse ser errado tudo aquilo, não conseguia desviar os olhos daqueles mirantes ônix, tão iguais e, ao mesmo tempo, tão diferentes de Sasuke._

__ Oras... Que insulto a minha pessoa! _ Disse em um tom de falsa tristeza, logo sorrindo maliciosamente para a mulher à sua frente, sentindo-a se arrepiar. _ Acho que terei que lembra-la, então... _ Passou o nariz na bochecha corada levemente. _ Do jeito que sei que você adora. _ Completou malicioso._

**Ambição...**

__ Porque está casada com ele ainda, então?_

__ Onde acha que consegui dinheiro para essa viagem?_

**Mentiras...**

__ Eu te amo, Sasuke, acredite em mim._

__ Eu posso até acreditar... Mas não quer dizer que eu a corresponda._

**E, no meio de tanta luxúria... Havia ela...**

__ É tudo tão diferente quando você está por perto..._

__ Diferente como, vovó Chiyo?_

__ Você é pura, Hinata, e isso nos trás muita paz._

**Que acabou se envolvendo mais do que deveria...**

__ Eu não posso deixar vocês! Eu os amo tanto..._

__ Nós também te amamos!_

**Arrebatando corações com o mais puro dos sentimentos...**

__ Você me fez se apaixonar novamente por ti... Me fez te amar como nunca antes. Você está mais doce, meiga, carinhosa... Eu te amo, Sakura._

**E quando tudo termina...**

__ Você não pode permanecer mais nessa casa... _

__ Eu sei... _ Uma lágrima saltou de seus olhos. _ Então... Adeus!_

**Já é tarde demais...**

__ Quem você, verdadeiramente, é? _ Ele indagou decepcionado._

__ Hyuuga Hinata..._

__ A usurpadora _ Ele completou._

_**Tudo começou com uma mentira, mas até que ponto essa mentira pode permanecer, quando se têm tudo em constante mudança?**_

**A Usurpadora...**

**Em breve!**

* * *

_**E aí, minna? Gostaram?  
Devemos continuar?  
Só continuaremos com as reviews ^-^  
Como esse foi só o trailer, e como, também, deve ter ficado um tantinho confuso (pois foi eu quem o escrever¬¬), não se preocupem que essa confusão acabará com o desenrolar da fic ^-^  
Ah, Worckaholic é uma pessoa viciada em trabalho, só esclarecendo ^-^  
Então, é isso! Espero que tenham gostado!  
O próximo capítulo, só reafirmando, será escrito pela Mia-chan e, com certeza, sairá em breve! Já o posterior ao próximo, eu não sei!  
Beijos da Ni e obrigada àqueles que lerem!  
Críticas, elogios e sugestões são super bem vindas^-^  
Ja ne ^.~  
Ah, reviews?**_


	2. Prólogo

**Yo minna!**

**E aí, como vão?**

**Esse capítulo foi escrito pela Miaka Urameshi e editado por mim. Espero que gostem ^-^**

**Então, boa leitura!**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Aquele seria um longo e cansativo dia. Hinata se preparava para ir trabalhar em um cruzeiro, ao qual conseguira um emprego como camareira, e, infelizmente, seria algo que duraria uma semana, cujo tempo ficaria longe de sua mãe adoentada, o que lhe apertava o coração. Mas ela estava entre a cruz e a espada, naquela situação, não queria deixar a mãe só, porém precisava de dinheiro para ajudar a mesma.

Suspirou, enquanto adentrava a pequena sala pouco mobilhada e muito humilde, a qual encontrou a mãe sentada no sofá.

_ Mamãe, já estou indo trabalhar._ Avisou pesarosa.

_ Oh, filha, eu preferia que não se esforçasse tanto._ A mais velha disse, observando a filha com carinho.

_E eu queria não ter que deixá-la sozinha, mãe._ Aproximou-se da mãe e se sentou ao seu lado, logo passando os braços ao redor do corpo da mesma, abraçando-a.

_ Não se preocupe Hina. Eu vou ficar de olho da dona Tsunade. _ Diz Matsuri, uma morena de olhos e cabelos castanhos, a melhor amiga de Hinata.

_ Eu já falei que vou ficar bem! Não sou uma velha que não posso me cuidar sozinha! _ Tsunade exclama, exasperada.

Tsunade é uma mulher loira de olhos azuis que ama a filha, apesar de esta não ser, realmente, sua filha de sangue. Era uma mulher batalhadora, mas infelizmente estava muito doente, mesmo que fizesse de tudo para, ainda, parecer forte, ignorando o fato de que já não se aguentava, praticamente, mais em pé.

_ Sem reclamações, mamãe! Ficarei mais tranquila se a senhora estiver acompanhada. _ Retruca a morena de olhos perolados.

_ Esta bem. _ Cedeu a mãe. _ Eu acaso consigo discutir com você?!

Hinata apenas riu e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da mãe.

_ Te amo mamãe! _ Declarou a morena.

_ Hina _ Chamou Matsuri. _ O seu noivo tá aí. _ Completou olhando maliciosamente para a amiga.

A expressão de Tsunade endureceu ao escutar o que a amiga de sua filha disse. Não gostava do rapaz e nunca aprovara o relacionamento de ambos, porém Hinata, pelo que parecia, amava o noivo, portanto não poderia fazer nada, já que, acima de tudo, a felicidade da filha era o mais importante para si.

_ Não gosto desse rapaz, minha filha... _ Não pôde conter o comentário, que escapou de seus lábios antes que pudesse prever.

_ Mamãe o Kakashi é um amor de pessoa! _ A filha replicou.

_ Que seja! Mas ele é tão sem expressão...

_ Ah, deixa eu ir! _ Levantou-se do sofá e se inclinou, onde plantou um delicado beijo na testa da mãe. _ Se cuida mãezinha._ Recomendou com preocupação em antecipação._ Matsuri _ Virou-se para a amiga. _ Qualquer coisa me liga!

_ Pode deixar amiga! Vai tranquila que dona Tsunade está em boas mãos. _ Diz Matsuri.

Despedindo-se da mãe e amiga, Hinata sai da casa, indo ao encontro do noivo, que a acompanharia até o cruzeiro.

[...]

Naquele mesmo instante, em um luxuoso restaurante, localizado num cruzeiro para pessoas de alta classe, uma mimada socialite se divertia com um de seus vários amantes.

_ Então, Sakura... Quando voltará para casa?_ Indaga Gaara, um ruivo de olhos verdes água.

_ Não sei... Na verdade, se eu pudesse, não voltava nunca mais...

_ Seu marido pode se cansar

_ Duvido muito, ele me ama! _ Diz arrogante e convencida. _E, qualquer coisa, ainda tem os filhos dele, que me adoram._ finaliza a rosada de forma debochada.

_ Você é má _ O ruivo sorri maliciosamente, olhando intensamente os olhos esverdeados da rosada. _ Mas... Gosto disso...

_ Eu sei. _ Sakura sorri, e toma, levemente, os lábios do amante.

[...]

Não muito longe dali, Hinata e Kakashi conversavam.

_ Você sabe que não precisa trabalhar Hina. Posso cuidar de você e da sua mãe, numa boa._ Kakashi diz, aborrecido, pela milésima vez.

_ Isso não seria certo, Kakashi. Ainda não somos casados e eu gosto de trabalhar.

Os dois conversam mais um pouco e depois de vários beijos apaixonados a morena embarca para começa seu trabalho.

[...]

Sakura, que chegara pouco depois para desfrutar de um bom descanso, deixa Gaara no bar e vai à sua cabine. O quarto era bem decorado e luxuoso, possuinte de uma sala, logo na entrada, e depois, uma repartição, na extremidade superior do local, onde era localizado o quarto e o banheiro do recinto. Não se surpreendeu ao notar o luxo do local, pois, para si, já era algo extremamente comum e, apenas, adentrou o quarto, logo se jogando na cama, sentindo uma pontada na cabeça.

Alguns minutos se passaram, até que escutou batidas na porta. Não queria ter de levantar e atender, já sabendo ser Gaara, portanto apenas deu consentimento para que a pessoa pudesse entrar.

_ Gaara? _ Indagou em um tom manhoso.

_ Desculpe-me o incomodo, senhora, mas sou a camareira. _ Uma voz meiga se foi ouvida, o que, de alguma forma, irritou profundamente a mulher que, ainda, jazia deitada na cama.

_ Hum _ Apenas resmungou, pensando que o seu silêncio faria a garota sair dali.

_ Ah, senhora... Precisa de algo? _ Timidamente, a garota, da sala, perguntou.

_ Apenas não quero ser incomodada! _ Respondeu grossamente, de seu quarto.

Sakura suspira irritada, logo escutando a porta ser fechada delicadamente. Fechou os olhos e, em fim, relaxou. Gaara já deveria estar chegando, portanto teria pouco tempo para descansar.

[...]

"_É incrível como algumas pessoas, só por terem dinheiro, acharem que são donas do mundo e podem tratar qualquer um mal... Que mulher mais arrogante" _Hinata pensou, enquanto se afastava do quarto que acabara de entrar.

Aquele era o seu emprego, era paga para aquilo. Arrumar o quarto, ver se os hóspedes precisam de alguma coisa... Mas não ser tratada com tamanha grosseria e falta de respeito. Porém, o que poderia fazer se sua mãe estava doente e precisava de si? A mãe era tudo para ela, a única a qual sabia, sempre, estar de braços abertos para si, sendo o seu porto seguro nos momentos mais difíceis. Se não fosse por Tsunade, que a acolhera em um momento tão ruim de sua vida, não sabia o que seria de si. E, agora, era a hora de retribuir todo amor e carinho ganhado por todos esses anos. Tinhas que ajudar a mãe.

Suspirou...

Esperava, muito mesmo, que não cruzasse com essa mulher novamente. Não que houvesse se irritado tanto assim com ela, apenas não se sentiu bem na presença da mesma, sentiu como se ela, de alguma forma, pudesse lhe trazer problemas... Contava estar errada, já que era a responsável por aquela parte do cruzeiro, mas, mesmo assim, ficaria longe, o máximo que pudesse.

**Continua...**

* * *

O que acharam?

Merecemos reviews? *o*

Espero que sim!

Agradecimentos à:

Miiya e á Sazy Cherry. Arigatou, lindas! Não continuaremos a fic aqui se não fosse por suas reviews! ^.~

Beijos da Ni e da Mia, e obrigada àqueles que lerem o capítulo!

Ja ne ^.~

Ah, reviews?


End file.
